AsaNoya- Sweet, sweet, sweet !
by Aeryn58
Summary: Contexte : Nishinoya Yuu et Azumane Asahi sont deux hommes en couple. Ici, ils ont une trentaine d'année, et ils viennent fraîchement d'emménager. Ils s'étaient perdus de vue et se sont retrouvés, il y a six ans, puis ils sont tombés amoureux.


**_Hellow :3 !_**

 ** _Merci beaucoup d'être sur cet page ~_**

 ** _Voilà juste un OS très très très doux, un AsaNoya, pour réchauffer vos petits coeurs 3_**

 ** _Enjoy._**

 **Contexte :** _Nishinoya Yuu et Azumane Asahi sont deux hommes en couple. Ici, ils ont une trentaine d'année, et ils viennent fraîchement d'emménager. Ils s'étaient perdus de vue et se sont retrouvés, il y a six ans, puis ils sont tombés amoureux._

J'étais sur le chemin du retour.

Le bruit spongieux de mes baskets contre le béton mouillé, une brise fraîche caressant mon visage et faisant virevolter mes cheveux -raplatis par la pluie-, les arbres déjà bien en fleurs… Mai. Nous étions en mai.

L'odeur humide qui flottait dans l'air chatouillait mes narines, et je fermais les yeux pour sentir à plein nez le printemps avancé.

Je me trouvais à quelques rues de notre nouvel appartement, et je marchais joyeusement à travers les flaques. Je ne marchais pas très vite, je profitais, je regardais en l'air. Et j'observais le ciel gris qui se diluait, pour laisser place à un bleu pastel agréable, les petits nuages blancs chassant les plus sombres.

Et là, alors que je transportais mon petit sac en plastique à moitié plein de bonbons, chocolat en poudre et autre gourmandises, j'entendis un miaulement. Un faible petit cri, qui appelait, avec beaucoup de conviction, un peu d'aide. Je m'arrête alors, immobile. Un nouveau « meow ! » s'élève à quelques mètres devant moi, et je décide de courir jusqu'à lui.

Derrière une poubelle, tremblant sur ses quatre courtes pattes, le poil marron rayé mouillé et dégoulinant, dans un carton à moitié déchiré, un petit chaton me parlait.

Je posais mon sac de supermarché à côté de la boîte, me mis en tailleur devant lui et le dévisagea. Il était un peu peureux, l'air triste, et il se tenait là, devant moi, se cachant un peu derrière le chiffon, sous lui. Ses yeux marrons et tombants, me regardait d'une façon tellement mignonne ! J'ai craqué.

J'ai d'abord mis mes affaires à mon poignet, et le pris doucement dans mes bras, comme s'il était en sucre. Je le cachais dans mon manteau rembourré, et jeta un dernier regard sur les minuscules gamelles tristement vides, et sur le carton mangé, et je repartis sur le chemin de la maison.

Enfin devant la porte. Le numéro « 234 », au deuxième étage d'un bâtiment lambda, près de notre ancien lycée. C'est marrant, dans ce nombre, il y a le « 3 », ancien numéro d'Asahi, et le « 4 », le mien. Dans notre équipe de volley. Je crois d'ailleurs que c'est juste pour ça, qu'on l'a pris, cet appartement.

J'appréhendais un peu sa réaction, mais ce chaton et mon petit-ami se ressemblaient tellement qu'ils ne pouvaient que bien s'entendre ! Et je les adore tous les deux. Je lâchais un coup d'œil à mon compagnon poilu, et souris, attendri. Il dormait.

Après avoir pris mille précautions, j'ouvris la porte sans trop bousculer le dormeur, et entra sur la pointe des pieds. J'essayais de faire comme sur le terrain, il y a des années, en zigzagant discrètement sur le parquet de l'entrée.

« Asahi ?

\- Oui ? »

Je m'infiltrais dans le salon en même temps de l'appeler, et quand j'entendis sa voix douce et grave résonner dans la pièce, mon cœur failli s'arrêter.

« J'ai une surprise… »

Je fis quelques pas, déposa le sac en plastique sur la table basse, et regardait à droite-à gauche pour voir le grand. Mais aucun signe physique de lui.

C'est quand il déposa sa main sur moi que je sursautais d'un coup, serrant le chaton contre mon cœur, qui manqua encore une fois un battement. Je m'arme d'un grand sourire, me retourne et ris.

« C'est pas dans tes habitudes de me faire ce genre de blague, Asahi-san ! »

Il ne répondait rien, j'entendais juste sa respiration, et sentais vaguement sa présence près de moi. Etonné, je rouvris les yeux, et découvris son visage en train de fondre. Ses yeux étaient à la limite de pleurer, ses joues rosies, sa bouche tremblotante entrouverte, et ses cheveux détachés. Vraiment adorable. Une violente envie de l'embrasser me prit, picotant mes lèvres et brûlant mon bas-ventre. Mais je me retins, au vue du petit être fragile dans mes bras.

« Je l'ai trouvé tout seul et affaibli comme ça dans la rue, et je n'ai pas su lui résister, en plus c'est comme s'il te ressemblait-

\- Nishi-san, c'est parfait. Il est t-trop mignon… »

Sa voix se cassa au milieu de la phrase, prise d'un sursaut de tendresse. Je ne pouvais plus me retenir très longtemps, alors j'avançais la conversation.

« Dis, on l'appelle comment ?

\- A toi de choisir…

\- Mais-

\- C'est toi qui l'as trouvé, Noya.

\- Hm… »

Je fermais les yeux pour mieux me concentrer et réfléchissais quelques minutes. Une idée de génie traversa mon esprit, comme un éclair qui déchire le ciel.

« Je veux l'appeler Asahi-Nounours-san ! »

Une idée de génie, oui.

« Mais…

\- Pas de mais ! Il te ressemble, et il est adorable ! Et je suis sûr que sec, son pelage le rend doux comme un nounours, doux comme toi ! Et comme tes cheveux, et ta bar-»

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir ma phrase qu'Asahi se jette sur mes lèvres. Il me tenait le corps à quelques centimètres, par les bras, pour le chaton. Et son baiser était doux. Je mouvais ma bouche lentement, suivant son rythme. Je sentais ses lèvres pulpeuses, et cette chaleur qui chatouillait les miennes. Je sentais aussi le rouge lui monter aux joues, ce qui me réchauffait agréablement, la pluie m'ayant refroidit. Et quand j'entrouvra mes lèvres, juste pour une petite bouffée d'air, il passa sa langue dans ma bouche. Un gémissement s'y échappa furtivement, et je me retins, gêné. Son contact doux insistait un peu plus, et je l'invitais dans une danse réchauffante, à base de longs roulements de langues. Et tous ces sentiments m'envahissaient de toutes parts, son odeur affolant mes narines, le goût sucré de son baiser, ses grandes mains caressant gentiment mon bras, mes poils s'hérissant à chaque appui, ses cheveux détachés qui chatouillaient mon visage, et mes jambes qui tremblaient, et le feu qui me prenait à la tête…

Lorsqu'il se détacha de moi, je soufflais un coup, et le regarda droit dans les yeux tant qu'il me fixait encore.

« Je t'aime, Asahi Azumane.

\- M-moi aussi je t'aime, Noya-san.. »

Il se détourna vivement, le visage tout rouge, sa main grattant nerveusement sa nuque.

« Bon, il faut préparer un coin pour le chaton ! Je vais nous préparer un petit truc, en attendant.

\- Mais Noya, il y a eu assez de surprises, tu n'es pas obligé de-

\- Je fais ce que je veux ! »

Je finis en chantonnant, déposant la petite chose dans les grands bras de « papa Asahi », et me dirigea en mouvant mes hanches exagérément, vers la cuisine.

J'attends sur le canapé, en kigurumi écureuil, sous des couettes toutes chaudes et des plaids tout doux, des coussins et des minis peluches -piochés dans « l'armoire secrète » d'Asahi-. Sur la table basse, j'ai déposé deux chocolats chauds fumant, recouverts de chantilly, de marshmallow, de Nesquik et de copeaux de chocolat, et deux gros paquets de nos bonbons préférés, des nounours à la guimauve. J'allais m'endormir, cette odeur embaumant la pièce, la chaleur m'enlaçant dans une étreinte douce, et, ensommeillé, je choisissais un film Netflix.

« C'est bon, je l'ai installé dans notre chambre, il a mangé tout un bol de croquettes qui me restait –à l'origine pour les chats errants du quartier-, et maintenant il dort comme un loir. »

Je dépose l'ordinateur par terre, à côté de moi, et invite mon petit-ami dans mon « château ».

« Alors Asahi-Nounours-san te ressemble vraiment jusque dans les moindres détails ! Allez, viens. »

Il sourit franchement et se faufile sous les diverses couvertures, empoignant une tasse.

« Tu es génial, Noya, merci. Je t'aime. »

Et il m'embrassa encore, me chuchotant des mots doux, me caressant la tête, et nous finîmes par nous endormir devant « Le Royaume des Chats », l'un contre l'autre.


End file.
